1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lithium-transition metal-silicate complex, a method for manufacturing for the same, and a cathode active material including the lithium-transition metal-silicate complex.
2. Description of Related Art
A microporous sphere has a low density and a high specific surface area (area per unit volume), is capable of exchanging materials through micro pores, and is strong enough to withstand physical impact or pressure. Besides, in addition to the characteristics of the microporous sphere itself, it is possible to provide various characteristics depending on materials forming the microporous sphere.
At present, a microporous sphere of metal material, a micro hollow sphere of organic or nonorganic material, and so on have been known. Due to the properties of materials and microporous spheres, studies are being conducted to utilize it as hydrogen storage media, building materials, heat radiating materials, soundproof and electromagnetic shield materials, beauty materials, coating materials, filter materials, catalyst carriers, drug delivery materials, adsorbents for removing toxic substance, electrode materials of a fuel cell, and so on. Recently, studies are being actively carried out to apply it to high-tech industries.
Currently, most of the methods of producing a microporous sphere, as disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2009-0048964, are conducted by a way of manufacturing a spherical template that can be dissolved in a specific solvent, covering the template with materials to be manufactured, and then removing the template inside the materials by using a solvent. In addition, there are methods known, for example, injecting gas and using the injected gas as a template. However, if a microporous sphere is formed by the above-described methods, there are some problems: it is difficult to form a very small sized hollow sphere; the thickness of a wall of a microporous sphere is relatively thicker; and the process conditions are complicated, so it is not appropriate for mass production.
In addition, the conventional methods are mostly for making production using a single-type material such as metal materials, organic materials, nonorganic materials, and so on, so there is a limit to apply the methods to the production of a microporous sphere of a complex, such as a metal material-nonorganic material complex.